Worth Fighting For
by Wishing You Knew
Summary: She never saw him the way he wanted her to. He never complained. But now that she's gone, he's not so sure that he can move on with his life, or that he even wants to.


**Hey! Yeah, I'm still alive. Sorry for being MIA for the past… 2 years? Wow. Two years. I'm sorry! But don't worry, I'm going to finish up ****Reason to Live**** (and hopefully make some revisions…) But for now, I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote. **

**Have I mentioned how much I love second person narratives? *sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, okay?**

Worth Fighting For

You wonder if there's anything you could've done. Why did she open the door? You should've. You promised yourself to protect her and look where you are right now. You're standing in front of her grave.

You kneel down in front of it and trace the letters of her name. Y-U-K-A A-Z-U-M-I. You don't think that a more beautiful name exists. You know that there doesn't.

You should've been stronger. You should have shielded her. She should've always been in your arms. But she wasn't.

You've loved her for so long. Even when she turned you down, you still came back. Because in your eyes, hers was a love worth fighting for.

Many people thought that. You know you weren't the first and even though she's gone, you won't be the last. Because there's someone new to dote on. Someone she gave to the world. Someone just like her, or how she used to be. Her daughter. Mikan.

Every time you see her, it's like something has grabbed your heart and is squeezing it too tight. Because they look the same. They act the same. God, they even sound the same.

And you can't take it.

Years have passed and your guilt is still the same. You know you could've done something and hate yourself for not trying. She was the love of your life.

But you still have Mikan. She's everything Yuka could have asked for. She comes with you sometimes. She comes to visit her parents.

Not for the first time, your eyes slide over to the grave right next to hers. You see the grave of the man who got her, who she never forgot about. The man who got everything you wanted and then was gone. You can't help thinking, if he hadn't died, she could be here right now.

You know you're being stupid. If he was alive, she wouldn't be with you anyway. She'd be with him; and Mikan… Mikan wouldn't need you right now.

You stand up, dusting off the knees of your suit. You bow your head in respect and begin the walk up to the church, your hand brushing the top of her tombstone as you pass.

When you enter through the doors, Mikan is the first thing you see. She looks so nervous, but when she sees you, she grins softly. Your heart breaks because you know what comes next.

She watches you with _his_ big brown eyes as you gently pull the veil over her face, but it's with _her_ mouth that she smiles when you take her arm. Its time.

When you start walking down the aisle, you hear the gasps and giggles when everyone sees how beautiful she is. "Just like her mother," someone sighs. But you don't really notice. You're too busy watching her. Was this what her mother would've looked like if she'd had this? And you know that she would have, because when Mikan finally tears her eyes away from her groom, she smiles at you so happily that your heart breaks for the hundredth time that day.

You smile back and look ahead of you. He's standing there, an impatient look in his eyes. They soften as you lift her veil, kissing her cheek before you take her hand and place it in his.

As you step away, you think about how much they would have wanted to be there. Their little girl is now a woman. You feel a pang when the two share their first kiss as a married couple. They walk back down the aisle together and when she sees you, she blows you a kiss and mouths _thank you._ The guests all file out, but you stay seated.

You did this for her. You did this for the girl you loved. You did this for Yuka. And for the man who took her away. You did this for their love that was cut short and that gave you Mikan.

They're both gone now you know. And so is their daughter, moving on with her life. You want to go on, to turn the page. But her love was a love that kept coming back and you know you will too.

So until you can join her in the sky, you'll watch over her daughter. You'll live the only way you know how. You'll wait. Because in your eyes, hers was a love worth fighting for.

_End._

**Well? What did you think? Leave a review with any criticisms! This is my first try at this kind of story. I've got to say… I LOVE IT! But even if you don't agree that it came out wonderfully, leave me a review! It'll inspire me to get cracking on ****Reason to Live****. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Bye! **

**By the way... Any guesses on who Mikan's marrying? I tried to make it obvious without really saying... : )**


End file.
